


Untitled #3

by rowofstars



Series: DW Smut Fest Drabbles [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: DW Smut Fest, Drabble, F/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: Written for DW Smut Fest Quickie Prompt: Touch Yourself





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was on a roll, what can I say.

His voice is tense, the words forced out through gritted teeth over a slightly dodgy cell connection. “Touch yourself.”

She licks her lips. “I am.”

“ _Fuck_ , Rose,” he grunts. “I can’t -”

She moves her fingers faster. “Me too. Oh! Hurry, Doctor.”

Then there’s nothing but a mix of their moans and muffled cries over the staticky line, fading into quiet sighs.

“Home tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” she replies.

He smiles. “Fantastic!”


End file.
